gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Double Dare (2)/DD In Popular Culture
In the Summer 1988 issue of Muppet magazine, Miss Piggy and Kermit the Frog visit Marc Summers on the set of Double Dare. An October 1988 issue of MAD magazine contains a spoof of Double Dare as Double Damp along with Marc Summers and Harvey being lampooned as "Muck Slummers" and "Hardly". The piece mocked the show's use of food products, the dangerous nature of some of the stunts and the similarities of a Mark Goodson and Bill Todman created game show Beat the Clock. Both Summers and Harvey considered being parodied in Mad a high point of their careers. RCO031_1468152762.jpg RCO032_1468152762.jpg RCO033_1468152762.jpg RCO034_1468152762.jpg A brief clip of Super Sloppy Double Dare made a brief appearance in the 1990 film failure Ghost Dad starring Bill Cosby. Ghost_Dad_SSDD_P1.png Ghost_Dad_SSDD_P2.png Ghost_Dad_SSDD_P3.png Ghost_Dad_SSDD_P4.png ADDITIONAL NOTES: Omar Gooding of Wild & Crazy Kids appeared in that film. Cosby would go on to host the 90s revival of You Bet Your Life two years later. In the 1990 Tiny Toon Adventures episode called Europe in 30 Minutes, Super Sloppy Double Dare was parodied as Sloppy Dirty Dare! with Blink Winkleman as the host. In this parody, Blink asks Plucky Duck to guess which country is shaped like a boot. Then Plucky guesses Italy, and is correct. The prizes he wins included a pocket protector, a pair of left-handed scissors and a trip to Europe with all of his friends on board the fabulous Concorde (who is later revealed to be Concord Condor). In the 1991 Dinosaurs episode called Fran Live, one of the Dinosaur TV channels spoofed Double Dare as Dirty Dare. In 2003, Double Dare was mentioned as a topic in a "1986" episode of the VH1 miniseries I Love the '80s Strikes Back. The Nostalgia Critic (aka Doug Walker) did a review of Double Dare as part of Nickelodeon Month in 2008. Double Dare was mentioned in a 2008 episode of Robot Chicken called Chirlaxx, where it was a special celebrity edition. The red team had Daredevil and Stevie Wonder and the blue team had Marlee Matlin and Helen Keller. When the score was tied at 500 points apiece, neither team answered the last question correctly. Therefore, Helen took the "Physical Challenge" by jumping through three hoops on a trike. Eventually, she landed in a pit of slime making the Red team the champion. In the 2016 episode called The Unnamed One, another parody called (Broken) Family Double Dare appeared with Marc Summers voicing himself as the Claymation host. Robot Chicken Celebrity Double Dare Parody (Broken) Family Double Dare Robot Chicken Adult Swim ADDITIONAL NOTE: Also in the 2016 episode, another Nickelodeon game show GUTS was spoofed as "Sexual Guts". The 2001 music video for Smooth Criminal by the rock band Alien Ant Farm (a cover of the late Michael Jackson's 1988 hit of the same name) features Cosgrove (the band's drummer) wearing a red Super Sloppy Double Dare T-Shirt. The 2011 music video for Last Night, by the rock band Good Charlotte, features the band appearing on the 1990-92 Nickelodeon-era set of Family Double Dare as "Cowabunga! and the Twins" playing against "The Cheese Cutters", featuring Marc Summers as himself. A 2011 (originally April 4, 2011) feature-film called The Wrong Ferrari, Greenster (played by Adam Green) appears on a game show called Doggie Dare. NOTE: Former child actor Macaulay Culkin (better known as Kevin Arnold in the classic 90s films Home Alone and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York) appears in this film. A 2011 (originally April 13, 2011) episode of Comedy Central's Workaholics called We Be Ballin’, a brief clip of the show can be seen on television. Additionally, host Marc Summers makes a cameo appearance on the show as himself. He even made a semi-reference to Double Dare by saying, "That's the weirdest thing I've ever seen, and I've seen a grown man pull a flag out of a giant nose." (Obviously referring to one of the obstacle courses from Double Dare called "Pick It" or "Da Nose".) Workaholics_Double_Dare_on_TV.png Workaholics_Double_Dare_on_TV_2.png A 2012 episode of The Cleveland Show called March Dadness (parody of the term March Madness) spoofed Double Dare as Dare Squared featuring the voice and appearance of Marc Summers as himself. The spoof starts with Cookie doing the first challenge in the obstacle course called Happy Birthday, where she goes down a water slide of a pregnant woman giving birth, while grabbing the first orange flag and then giving it to Freight Train. The second obstacle course is called Royal Flush in which Freight Train climbs a ladder that resembles a roll of toilet paper while he says, "I'm number one, but I'm going down like number two!" as he grabs the handlebar and gets flushed down the sewer moving away the two fake rats and grabs the second orange flag for which he gives to Cleveland (as a child). The third and final obstacle course is called "FlapJack Attack" in which Cleveland has a hard time locating the third orange flag (for which was located "under the butter" the whole time) causing them to lose the trip to Orlando, Florida as the grand prize. Dare_Squared_1.png Dare_Squared_Happy_Birthday.png Dare_Squared_Royal_Flush.png Dare_Squared_The_Flap_Jack_Attack.png Dare_Squared_It's_Under_the_Damn_Butter.png Dare_Squared_It's_Under_the_Damn_Butter_2.png An April 14, 2013 episode of Bob's Burgers spoofed Family Double Dare as Family Fracas (which also shares the title's episode of the same name) where the Belcher family competes against the Pesto family in order to win a new minivan after the family car breaks down. A November 16, 2013 episode of Sanjay & Craig called Trouble Dare, had a spoof of Family Double Dare featuring the voice and appearances of Marc Summers and Harvey as themselves. in the episode, the two main characters accidentally infest the house with an ant farm and decide to stay in a trailer. Unfortunately, the Dicksons are staying in it so they have to play against them on the show. In a 2016 episode called G.U.T.S. Busters Mike O'Malley mentioned to Moira Quirk about "Double Dare" as a "conversation" piece. A short-lived sketch-comedy show on truTV (formerly Court TV) called Friends of the People in 2015, has spoofed Family Double Dare as Banned Double Dare featuring clips of some of the most "disturbing" moments from the show featuring real-life Double Dare host Marc Summers appearing as the host of these said spoofs. Friends of the People - Banned Double Dare Nose (Featuring Marc Summers) Friends of the People - Banned Double Dare Meatball (Featuring Marc Summers) Friends of the People - Banned Double Dare Fall (Featuring Marc Summers) In a 2016 episode of the popular ABC sitcom called The Goldbergs (appropriately titled Double Dare), Adam Goldberg (Sean Giambrone) and Emmy Mirksy (Stephanie Katherine Grant) are excited when their favorite game show is holding an audition at their school. It also featured former Double Dare contestants Ben & Amy. ADDITIONAL NOTE: In the intro of the episode, other opening credits of 80s game shows along with Double Dare are: Wheel of Fortune, Wheel's sister show Jeopardy!, The $25,000 Pyramid and The New Newlywed Game. In 2016, an episode of The Food Network reality cooking competition show Cutthroat Kitchen featured a Double Dare themed sabotage in the finale of their Time Warp Tournament. The sabotage consisted of the affected chef getting slimed and running through a makeshift version of Double Dare's obstacle course to both move between stations and obtain new ingredients. Also, in that same episode, Double Dare host Marc Summers served as a guest judge. In 2017, an episode of Billy on the Street host Billy Eichner led guest Keegan-Michael Key through an obstacle course with gun law themes called "Super Sloppy Semi-Automatic Double Dare". In addition, host Eichner has citied that Double Dare is a favorite show of his. Category:In Popular Culture Category:Double Dare (2)